Pradimicin compounds find utility as antifungal agents. Such compounds and methods for their preparation are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,371 and 5,410,029. One such pradimicin compound, (5S-trans)-N-[[5-[[4,6-dideoxy-3-O -(beta-D-xylopyranosyl)-beta-D-galactopyranosyl]oxy]-5,6,8,13-tetrahydro-1 ,6,9,14-tetrahydroxy-11-methoxy-3-methyl-8,13-dioxobenzo[a]naphthacen-2-yl] carbonyl]-D-serine (referred to as "BMY-28960" or "BMS-181184"), described in the aforementioned U.S. Patents and having the following structure: ##STR2## is a particularly effective antifungal agent.
In view of their activity and pharmacological utility, synthetic routes have been sought to enhance the production of pradimicin compounds.